


Pumpkin Rights

by weekdaydinnermenu



Series: The Green Rose & Clown Queen of Crime [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Assault On Arkham, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Crane mention, Harley and Ivy team-up, Harley based on Batman: Assault on Arkham, Ivy focus, Set before Batman: Shadow of The Bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekdaydinnermenu/pseuds/weekdaydinnermenu
Summary: Harley laments the lack of autumn festivities that Ivy is allowing her. Meanwhile, Jonathan Crane must find another way to enjoy his holiday.





	Pumpkin Rights

**4:47 pm //**  
  
_**Location: Gotham City outskirts**_  
** ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**  
  
** [October 4th]**  
  
“Look Red, it’s just one pumpkin I wanna carve! I might even be savin' him from ol' Professa' Crane, y'know he'll b-"  
  
Before Harley could finish her statement, Ivy quickly silenced her with a harsh scowl and even more jarring words. This only caused the blonde-haired woman to tighten her grip on the pumpkin itself.  
  
"That insufferable haybale will be doing no such thing this year. I've already had a little chat with him regarding this, Harl. The most he can hope for is frightening someone in an alley for candy. And if we're lucky, he'll choke on it. I won't be having you take part in such cruel behavior and you know that!"  
  
Ivy thought on her more than _pleasant_ conversation she had only days ago. The huffing and near-boiling rage Crane had when she informed him her plans took priority over his this year had admittedly been a delight to her. Ivy had indeed informed what she viewed as an overstuffed sack of straw that she would happily turn him into pure bark if he didn't give her full reign this Halloween.   
  
Crane had quite the tale on already spending countless amounts of funds, yet they fell on ears that did not care in the slightest. His claim that it wouldn't _truly_ be a calamitous Halloween in Gotham without his plans was enough to make Ivy laugh in his face. She informed the self-titled Duke of Dread that her word was final and he could stick to smaller schemes this year.  
  
He seemed to only utter some quote before he left, clearly fuming from her statement. Had she not been accompanied by Harley and carrying one of her clearly venomous plants in a pot alongside an arsenal of toxin, Ivy surmised Crane was admittedly angry enough to take action against her in this occasion.  
  
She had fallen victim to his toxin once before, nearly four or five years she would guess. It had only lasted for several minutes, yet was an occurrence she refused to ever experience again. She found herself with an immunity now that would perhaps withstand his batches for the time being; a fact she intended to make well-aware in any future arrangements since that event.   
  
_This year, those who disrespected Earth herself would face their crimes full-on. _  
  
This didn't answer Harley's question, so she pressed forward regarding the topic. There was a clear upsetness in her voice. "What if I just paint it? And ya' owe me for that shot! It hurts more than ya' told me it would. Liar liar, pants on fire! "  
  
At this, Harley stuck her tongue out and turned around, poking at her sugary cereal Red had placed before her just earlier.   
  
Ivy let out a sigh, yet said nothing in return. Harley quietly continued prodding at the pumpkin with her fingers. The red-head stood up from the square table and peered outside the window. Their current furnishings were nothing more than an abandoned convenience store out in the middle of nowhere. It was close enough to the forest that Ivy felt more at ease here than keeping up residency within city limits. Red and gold leaves continued to fall and blow in the breeze. Harley had been more than helpful where acrobatics and combat were concerned. It surprised Ivy still at just how agile and quick Harleen was when moving, yet powerful and destructive when delivering what seemed like a random punch.  
  
Above all this, she was one of the only individuals Ivy found cared for her in some off-manner that even she didn't understand. Even though their alignments didn't quite seem to match, Ivy found she had a sort of comradeship with her at times. Their first endeavor together years ago as a duo was successful for months on end, only brought down when Harley had kept in touch with old contacts.   
  
The thought wasn't a pleasant one and Ivy hastily brushed it from her mind; Harley had been operating on her own for over a year now, a far longer stretch than before. Not one to admit it fully, she found that the help had been welcomed. Though Ivy trusted nobody fully, she felt more comfortable around Harley than perhaps any other individual that wasn't some form of vegetation.   
  
It was with full awareness of the situation did Poison Ivy find herself shaking her head, bringing long nails tipped in green polish of her own toxic design to the sides of her head in one graceful motion. Even annoyed and looking perplexed, Poison Ivy looked more lovely to most people in this state than models posing for the runway. The words she allowed to leave her lips were ones that she knew she might just regret.  
  
"You can tie a _single_ bow on_ one_."   
  
It was only seconds before Ivy felt a force hit her figure, arms wrapping around her upper body in a manner she had never quite found herself accustomed to.   
  
"I knew ya' would come around! It'll be the best Halloween ya' ever had! First we'll get lotsa' decorations, oooooh, and we need to stop by for more candy! And don't lie ta' me this time, Red! I know they ain't ever out of bubblegum!"  
  
Ivy let out another sigh and gave Harley a meager pat on the back. She would admit that Harleen had indeed been quite the trooper through it all. Late nights and near-daily shots of antitoxin were a part of Harley's routine when aiding her own causes. Ivy was more than aware of Harley's inclinations towards increased mayhem when alone or out on missions for time in Arkham shaved off.   
  
She decided to simply watch on as Harley seemingly bounced from her arms onto the couch in a matter of moments. She flipped on the TV to some cartoon channel and extended her legs over the sofa arm. Harley continued to eye the pumpkin, turning it back and forth as if it were some rare jewel.   
  
The plant-obsessed expert vaguely heard the words cartoon and marathon as she made her way into the makeshift office she had allowed to blossom. At this, Ivy shut the door all but barely, just in case she needed to listen for any intruders. Or most likely in this current situation, the sound of an object breaking or drink being spilled.   
  
While Ivy would begrudgingly admit she enjoyed Harley and her company during these times, one matter was for certain; the few hours of stillness and quiet would be most pleasant. She started humming a soft tune before she began watering a variety of plants that she was preparing to use for her next toxin.   
  
With the slight chill in the air and the leaves falling to make way for winter dormancy, there was a sort of bittersweet feeling Ivy knew must exist in order to make way for life yet again in the spring. The golden colors and crisp air were both reminders that even nature herself took breaks on occasion. As such, Pamela Isley was no stranger to waiting out her plans.   
  
As Ivy caressed a pair of moving plant tendrils that had taken up residence in a small container, she stared off outside the window one last time to reflect on how far she had come since that fateful day in the lab. Next to the long vines, a few oversized pumpkins began to shake on their own.   
  
This All Hallows' Eve, it would take more than a garden toy and long-eared bat to ruin her plans. 


End file.
